


Within Ones Lap

by PenguinArtist



Category: All Saints Street, 万圣街 | All Saints Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Werewolf, lintroller - Freeform, love struck, no beta we die like Witt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Just them being cute and a reason for me to practice writing kisses,
Relationships: Abu/Damao (All Saints Street)
Kudos: 24





	Within Ones Lap

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no reason, I really just needed them to kiss.

Damao’s hand stroked across the soft curls of his lover, the smaller dried body lounging carefully within his own lap casually enjoying the book he had sprawled across his own lap. The bandaged fingers traveling the page like a cursor keeping the text in line meticulously scanning and absorbing the content.

Damao sighs a dreamy sigh as he lowers his head to kiss the soft hair, he previously pet, Abu laughed softly turned to look at his big oaf of a boyfriend. His hands closing and putting away the book as he kept his eyes upon Damao, with his smile showing ever so faintly through the bandages. His arms wrapped around the Damao and head resting upon the werewolf’s shoulder.

A soft mumble was formed through the hidden lips of Abu that Damao immediately understood as.

_Are you alright?_

Damao responded with a smile and held Abu closer before responding, “I am alright, just a bit tired and you were just cute,” he said face slightly flushed.

Abu looked up to the face of Damao, eyes in a soft surprised look as he laughed softly. He released himself from Damao and leaned over to the bedside table where cups of water were sitting. And without any hesitation Abu took one of the cups with their drinks in it and splashed it upon himself, his skin turning smooth and face moistened. Damao looked shook, but only for a second as he was used to the sudden transition even if he did not understand it completely and honestly he did not care which form was in as what ever form Abu would still be his beloved.

“You are really sweet when you are love struck,” Abu said, words clear, but with only the slightest hint of a small stutter as he swung his leg over the lap of Damao. His hands moving up to cup Damao’s face as he leans in to kiss the werewolf upon the cheek. A soft gracing of the lips upon the pale skin.

Damao tried chasing after his lover’s lips, but the playful laugh seemed to be an indication that he likely had to wait to receive one more. But luckily for him the wait was short and that time the kiss was upon his own lips. Soft lips tasting of what must have been Abu’s own blend of tea met his own. The kiss was slow and careful, but still confident and brimming with love.

Damao’s hands pulls his beloved closer to himself till there is no space in between the two as Abu wrap his own arms around Damao’s neck. And the soft kiss turned deeper, but because of a lack of air upon Damao’s end they were forced to part.

Damao’s chest heaving breathlessly as he looked upon the darkened skin showing through the loosened bandages, he felt his own heart skip all over again. The sight was lovely, and he could not help his lips to form into a goofy smile that was reciprocated by the mummy in front of him.

Though the slight delay their lips were quickly reunited after Damao had taken a couple of breaths, chasing the sweet sensation. Abu instinctively whining softly at the eagerness but responded to the kiss equally starved as his lover. Damao bites upon the lips of Abu as they continue and lick upon them to say sorry, but the only response from his lover he receives is that of a needy whine. A sign for more. But after a while of back and forth, Abu pushed upon Damao’s chest as a plead for his lover to end this. Damao’s puppy eyes asked why they chose to stop, but Abu just laughs slightly with his face flushed and lips bruised.

Abu leans in close and digs his head into the crook of Damao’s neck and just breathes the werewolf in. The outline of his lips turning into a smile is felt by his lover and they stay there for a while, just enjoying the evening within their own little world.

The only thing that reminded them that they were not completely alone was the shattering of a bowl from outside the room the next minute and followed by the scolding by one specific angle.

They both laughed and with that Damao pulled Abu with him to lay upon the bed. His arms wrapped around his beloved as he was upon him, both just enjoying the other’s closeness.


End file.
